1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production process of a color filter suitable for use in color liquid crystal display panels and the like, a color filter obtained by the production process and a liquid crystal display panel equipped with this color filter.
2. Related Background Art
Color filters of the dyeing type that a mordanting layer composed of a hydrophilic polymeric substance is provided and then colored in a dyeing bath to form color filter patterns have heretofore been most common. However, it has been pointed out that the production process of a color filter using this dyeing process involves the following problems.
The production process of a color filter using the dyeing process has a merit that many available dyes exist. On the other hand, as a process for dyeing a mordanting layer, it adopts a wet process difficult to control in that the mordanting layer is immersed in a dyeing bath in which a dye has been dissolved. Upon the dyeing, it requires a complicated step such as the provision of an intermediate layer for preventing color mixing every time the dyeing is performed with individual colors of red (R), green (G) and blue (B). It is hence difficult to enhance a yield. As a result, increase in production cost is unavoidable.
In order to omit such a complicated step, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 59-75205 and 63-235901, etc. have proposed a process for producing a color filter using an ink-jet system.
When a color filter is produced by an ink-jet system, the formation of the individual colored patterns of R, G and B can be performed at once. Therefore, it is an important problem to prevent color mixing between adjacent colored patterns of different colors. However, this problem cannot be satisfactorily solved by the techniques described in the above publications.